


after party

by loretoo



Series: 3K FOLLOWERS PARTY [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Consensual, Facials, Group Sex, M/M, No Condoms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, but you literally asked for it, failed DP, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Sehun invites Johnny and his cute boyfriend to an after party on Halloween.





	after party

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets!!!
> 
> They are wearing their 2017 Halloween costumes at the beginning except for Chanyeol, he's wearing his 2016 Halloween costume because in 2017 he went as fucking Iron Man, so. Yeah. 
> 
> I wanted this to be longer but I also really wanted to post it today... I hope you enjoy it anyways!  
> This is part of my [3K followers party] series!

“So… that cute little boyfriend of yours…” Sehun whispered to Johnny, loud enough to be heard over the loud music but not so much in case any curious ears were around. “He came in a dress and wig… what’s up with that?”

Johnny blushed hard, looking at Taeil chatting happily with his friends. “Uh… I had nothing to do with it, really. He just wanted to feel pretty I guess.” 

“Well, Chanyeol hasn’t taken his eyes out of his cute ass the entire night, if you haven’t noticed.”

Johnny looked at his hyung then, his joker make-up and outfit couldn’t hide the smirk and hungry gaze he was giving Taeil. Johnny always knew Chanyeol had a taste for small and younger  _ dongsaengs  _ like Taeyong, but it never crossed his mind that Taeil, his boyfriend, also fit into that description. 

“Anyways… cute Jack Frost over there already agreed to meet us after the party, you guys can join if you want.” Sehun finished his drink in one go. “We tried to invite sexy vampire with the collarbones but Edward Scissorhands refused. I really wanted to get a taste of that vampire, if you know what I mean…”

Johnny laughed awkwardly, his ears and cheeks burning hot. Taeil had disappeared from his line of vision and Sehun left him on his own.

“Hyung, you okay?” a soft voice said next to him. “You look a little… hot.”  

“Wow, thank you very much Doyoung.” Johnny joked to hide his embarrassment.

“That’s not what I meant…” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Taeil went to the bathroom, by the way, with Taeyong. Said he’ll be right back.”

Right then, Ten appeared next to Doyoung, slipping a hand around his waist. “What’s going on?”

“Uh? Nothing, Johnny hyung was just looking for Taeil.”

“Ah… it’s just that I saw you talking with your famous friend over there.” Ten explained, looking at Johnny suspiciously. “I thought he talked you into something and then sent you to convince Doyoung again.”

“Ten… it’s not like that.” Doyoung blushed, looking startled. 

“It’s fine,” Johnny smiled awkwardly. “I really was just looking for Taeil. I’ll go find him, then.”

Johnny did find Taeil in the bathroom. He was talking excitedly with Taeyong, whispering and giggling like teenagers. Johnny didn’t like this at all. 

“Oh, babe. You’re here.” Taeil smiled at him as if he knew Johnny was coming. Of course he knew. Johnny was always after Taeil. “Did you hear? We’re invited to another party after this.”

“Ah… about that — ”

“Johnny, don’t be such a bummer! We’ll have fun, right hyung?” Taeyong said with mischief all over his expression.

Johnny gave Taeyong the deadliest gaze he could come up with right then, but he only received an annoying grin in response. “Taeil... this isn’t a normal party, you know that right?”

“Aw, come on! I really want to, please baby?” Taeil pouted cutely. “It’s  _ EXO _ … half the world population would kill for an opportunity like this!”

Johnny struggled internally for a few seconds. Taeil and him had discussed this before, having sex with other people that is, and they were both open to the idea. But now that the opportunity presented itself without previous warning, it caught Johnny by surprise. 

“ _ Fine _ .” Johnny sighed. “Just because if we don’t, I know you won’t forgive me ever. Also, I’m going to take care of you.”

“Yay!” Taeyong clapped happily. 

“I love you.” Taeil whispered, kissing Johnny’s lips. He really hoped he wouldn’t regret this. 

 

***

  
  


“Spread his asscheeks apart, Johnny.” 

So here they were, Taeil completely naked and shivering against Johnny’s chest, hiding his red face from his small audience: Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin sitting on the couch, hard cocks in their hands as they stared at Johnny’s small boyfriend like a piece of meat. 

“He’s gorgeous. Better than we could’ve ever imagined.” Chanyeol whispered. He brushed Taeyong away, who was on his knees deepthroating him, and made his way to Taeil. He dropped to his knees. 

Taeil almost screamed when he felt Chanyeol’s tongue lick his most private place, and Johnny had to hold him up so his knees wouldn’t buckle. It was absolutely delirious. Johnny was already completely hard and his clothes bothered him in many places. 

Sehun walked over and placed a hand on the small of Taeil’s back. “Bend over, ass up.” He took Johnny’s place and made Taeil hold himself up from his hips. “Open up baby boy.” Sehun guided his erection to Taeil’s lips and the smaller took him obediently. 

Johnny noticed Taeyong was sucking Jongin now. He looked kind of sleepy, a little bored, but Taeyong didn’t really mind. He was giving everything he had. 

“Jongin likes sloppy seconds. After we’re done with you, it’s his turn.” Sehun said, smiling when Taeil’s teary eyes looked up. “Oh, aren’t you just the cutest little thing?” 

There was suddenly a ring. Someone was at the door. The group stopped for about one and a half seconds and then they went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened. Jongin was the only one who stood up and went to see who it was. Taeyong found himself empty and alone.

“Johnny, take off your clothes already.” he said, taking Johnny’s hands and guiding him to the couch. He positioned himself between Johnny’s knees this time. “I’ll suck your cock, come on.”

“What?!”

“Look at your boyfriend right now.” Taeyong smiled. “Do you think he’ll care?”

Taeil was shaking, standing on his tiptoes as he tried to take as much as Sehun in his mouth as he could while having Chanyeol’s tongue buried deep in his ass. 

Nah. He wouldn’t care. 

The moment his cock was surrounded by Taeyong’s wet, hot and soft mouth, Johnny understood his teammate had a lot of practice in this. 

“Fuck… how do you  _ do  _ that?”

Taeyong smiled against the head of his cock and he lifted his shoulders cutely. “Practice. Also, Chanyeol is bigger.”

When Jongin came back, he was accompanied by no other than  _ the  _ Byun Baekhyun and another person Johnny couldn’t quite see, walking behind of Jongin.

“Who is this? Is this Taeil? Aww! My vocal line buddy, hey… be careful with his throat Sehun!” 

Baekhyun shoved the maknae away so he could kiss Taeil deeply, not even bothered by the fact he had a cock in his mouth seconds ago. And then, he added: “You guys, look who I found downstairs hesitating if he should come up or not.” 

Johnny’s and all the eyes in the room fell on him at that moment. It was Kun, shyly looking at the floor. 

“Kun?!” Johnny exclaimed surprised. 

“Didn’t you know, Johnny?” Taeyong said, “Kun is a regular at this parties.”

Chanyeol finally left Taeil, not before slapping his ass once, and went over to welcome Kun with a big kiss. He was quickly shoved away by Jongin, though, who apparently had a special liking for Kun. Sehun took Chanyeol’s place behind Taeil, shoving two lubed fingers inside to see if he was stretched enough. 

“Wait, where’s the cute vampire with the collarbones?” Baekhyun asked, looking around them. 

“Boyfriend wouldn’t let him come. Who knows, maybe they’ll show up later too?” Sehun laughed. He was still fingering Taeil, but then he turned him around and carried him towards the couch. 

Baekhyun complained loudly. “Yah, I was really interested in him! Oh well, this cuties over here will do. Johnny! Long time no see!”

“H-hyung… hello.” Johnny still couldn’t brush away his inhibitions and the embarrassment he felt whenever other people acknowledged him so directly. Taeyong left him alone to go towards Chanyeol, who was calling him over from a chair, making him sit on his lap. Taeil was in the same position but on Sehun’s lap, sitting on a couch by Johnny’s right, and Baekhyun walked over to them just to stare from up close. 

Jongin was still kissing and undressing Kun like a piece of candy, so Johnny found himself alone and painfully hard. He stood up and went over to where his boyfriend was being fingered, as Baekhyun licked and marked his nipples. 

“Thanks for agreeing to this, Johnny… He’s really something else.” Baekhyun smiled when Taeil’s back arched beautifully after he bit a little too hard one of his nubs. 

“Babe, how are you feeling?” Johnny asked him, running a hand through his sweaty forehead. 

Taeil looked up at him, teary eyes and open mouth. “Feels… good…” 

“Kiss him.” Sehun ordered, and the couple did on command. 

And as Johnny licked and tasted Taeil’s mouth, Sehun finally entered him. Taeil went rigid against him, moaning loudly at the stretch and the feeling of finally feeling completely full. Sehun didn’t have to do anything, the second Taeil was comfortable enough he began fucking himself on his cock, jumping up and down desperately. 

“Woohoo!” Baekhyun exclaimed loudly. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about!” 

“Hey, Johnny! Come over here!” Chanyeol called from across the room, holding Taeyong up between his arms. “Come with us, there’s a bed in the other room.”

“But… Taeil — ”

“Oh, he’ll be  _ fine, _ the kids will take good care of him.” 

Johnny looked at his boyfriend. He was still riding Sehun, but now he was also sucking Baekhyun at the same time and had no idea what was happening around them. Johnny followed Chanyeol. 

Taeyong was in the bed on fours, ass up and holding himself on his forearms. Chanyeol smiled pleased when Johnny came into the room. 

“He wants to be double penetrated. I thought it would be easier to do it here.” Chanyeol explained, taking a box from the closet with him and pulling out a few toys. “You’re pretty big and I’m… well,  _ me _ .” he said with a cocky smile. “So it’s gonna be a lot of work.”

Johnny couldn’t believe it. Taeyong looked thrilled and excited for what was about to come, but Johnny really thought it wouldn’t be possible. Taeyong was so small and thin, he was scared they would break him. 

“Hey, relax… we’ve done this before. Well, sort of. He has taken me and a toy.” Chanyeol carefully lubed a toy, probably six inches or so, and began fuckingTaeyong. 

It was insanely erotic to watch your teammate get fucked like that. Johnny couldn’t help but wrap a hand around his erection as Chanyeol played with Taeyong’s ass and the younger moaned and fucked himself back on it. In that moment, Johnny forgot about Taeil and whatever was happening in the living room, because what was going on in that bed surpassed his most deep and filthy fantasies. 

“Do you want to be under him or behind?” Chanyeol asked him.

“Under.” Johnny replied with no hesitation. He wanted to hold Taeyong, he wanted to feel his body shaking against his own, he wanted to hug him as his entire body rocked with Chanyeol’s thrusts. 

He laid comfortably against the pillows and Taeyong crawled towards him, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply. “It’s okay, Johnny. Taeil is fine with this… I asked him when we were in the bathroom, before you found us.” 

“I know, we… we talked about it before, too.” 

Chanyeol patted Taeyong’s ass. “Enough chit chat, baby boy. Time for some action.” 

Taeyong guided Johnny’s cock into him, lining it up against his entrance and then sitting down in one go. Johnny had to bit his tongue and take deep breaths so he wouldn’t come right there and then. He had been so hard for so long, and it was difficult to stay in control of your own body in this particular scenario. 

He held Taeyong by his waist, feeling how his muscles constricted everytime he pushed himself up and down. After a while, Chanyeol got impatient and he began to finger Taeyong, pushing his limits little by little so he could finally fuck him as well. It felt very strange for Johnny, to feel fingers next to his cock inside such a tight body. In the distance, he could hear moans coming from the group in the living room, and he wondered for a second how was Taeil doing. 

Chanyeol tried to enter Taeyong then, but he couldn’t. “Relax, baby… take deep breaths.” 

Taeyong shuddered. “I’m… I’m close.”

“You can come if you want. Let go, love.” Chanyeol kissed his neck. It was clear they were pretty close and Johnny really had no idea of their relationship before this. 

Without any warning, Taeyong came all over Johnny’s belly, shaking and squeezing Johnny so tight that he couldn’t hold on any longer. He came, too. 

“Shit.” Johnny sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol giggled, lifting Taeyong up from his armpits, dropping him against the bed and kissing him senseless. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head, and in a swift move, he pushed his cock inside of him. 

Johnny got up and decided to leave them. He wanted to check on Taeil. 

He found his beautiful boyfriend on fours, kissing Kun who was also on fours facing him. Behind Kun was Baekhyun, fucking him slowly as he filmed everything with his phone, and behind Taeil was… 

“Jaehyun?! When did you get here?”

But instead of replying, Jaehyun just kept on fucking Taeil. His hips moved without any rhythm, he was close. “Fuck, hyung… he’s so fucking  _ tight.” _

Johnny kneeled next to Taeil. He had cum on his lower back, spit all over his chin and a few marks around his nipples and shoulders. “Baby, are you okay?”

When Taeil’s eyes finally focused on Johnny, he smiled. “Ah— _Youngho…_ I missed you.”

Taeil calling Johnny Youngho really melted his heart everytime. He only ever said it when he was feeling absolutely in love with him, when the emotions overwhelmed him so much he had to whisper so his voice wouldn’t crack. He also called Johnny by his korean name after an amazing round of sex, before falling asleep, as Johnny cleaned his body with a warm towel. 

Jaehyun pulled out and came on the small of Taeil’s back, like others had done before. Johnny just kissed Taeil through all of it, claiming his baby boy back. Just the fact that Taeil said he had missed him was enough to satisfy him. 

“Hey Johnny, wanna try Kun?”

Baekhyun was standing up and going to the kitchen to get a drink, leaving Kun shaking and gasping after making him come. Johnny had never seen someone so deep into their subspace, it seemed like Kun didn’t have will at all. He let his upper body fall, but he kept his ass up in case someone else wanted to use him. 

“I…” Johnny hesitated. Taeil seemed very tired and he probably wanted to go home. 

“Fuck him, baby.” Taeil said softly. He was getting comfortable right where Jaehyun left him, grabbing a pillow and lying completely on the carpet. “I’ll wait for you right here and then we can go. I’m sleepy and I want to cuddle.” 

Johnny realized he was rock hard again, and Taeil lying there and looking up at him with his beautiful dark eyes only made everything even hotter. 

“Fine, fuck…  _ jesus _ , okay…” Johnny got behind Kun and got a look at his entrance before doing anything. It looked deliciously tempting, red and gaping and dripping with cum. Johnny didn’t even need any lube, since Kun was already so stretched and used. 

It was fast and rough. Johnny fucked Kun only thinking about himself and reaching his orgasm as fast as he could, and Kun took everything without complains like the good boy he was. Taeil observed everything very attentively, with a soft smile on his face as if he was proud of the way his boyfriend rammed his hips against Kun’s ass. 

“ _ Youngho _ , come on my face…” Taeil said, sticking out his tongue in invitation. 

And Johnny didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled out and made his way to his boyfriend quickly. Taeil closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide, sticking his cute little tongue out. It was everything Johnny needed to finally come undone, painting Taeil’s face in white. He made a show of playing with Johnny’s cum and drinking it, and then he made grabby hands so Johnny could take him into his arms. 

“That was hot as fuck.” Jaehyun said. He had seen everything from the couch. 

From another door, Jongin came looking pretty disheveled, and without saying anything he took Kun with him to where Johnny assumed Sehun was too. Kun had a long night ahead of him, apparently. 

When Baekhyun came back asking where everybody had left, Johnny told him Taeyong and Chanyeol were trying to accomplish something and that maybe he could help. That made him smile in triumph and he left quickly to the bedroom. Johnny took Taeil to the bathroom, where they took a warm shower together, and Johnny — as carefully as he could — cleaned his boyfriend’s body from head to toe with a soft sponge. 

“You were beautiful tonight, absolutely amazing.” 

“Did you have fun?” Taeil asked. 

“I did,” Johnny replied against his lips, under the hot water. “And you?”

“I did, too. I liked it very much.”

They kissed softly as they finished washing up, and then they got dressed in silence. Johnny gave Taeil a piggyback ride to the elevators, and they giggled like young boys in love.

When the elevator finally arrived, Taeil and Johnny found a little surprise inside. 

 

“Doyoung?”

“Ten?”

“ _ H-hyungs _ .” Doyoung was red in the face, looking startled like a deer caught in the headlights. Ten was next to him with his arms crossed over his chest, not looking very pleased.

“He convinced me. I’m just here to take care of him, though. I won’t join.” Ten said as a matter of fact. “Well, come on then, bunny. Don’t just stay there.”

Doyoung walked past them quickly and Ten followed him closely from behind. 

“Uh, have fun?” Taeil said, a little confused by their weird and dramatic friends.

Ten rolled his eyes. “Thanks,  _ I guess _ .”

Johnny and Taeil broke into laughter after they were gone. They couldn’t imagine how that would go down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please leave me a comment :)


End file.
